mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinzie Kensington
Kinzie Kensington is a major character in Saints Row series, especially in the Gat out of Hell game. Biography Kinzie was originally an intelligence agent and secretary for five years for the FBI until her defection to the Travonni Anti-Flag after she took pity upon the mortals of Earth and the supposed "99%". Ever since, she had been investigating the Dixmor Project and dubbed them as an underground criminal organisation. Unfortunately, not much is known about her life before her betrayal of the Project. According to her quotes, she was supposedly sexually abused by her grandfather as a child. Her mother would also buy clothes for her until she would be 23 years old and she was apparently some sort of a Nazi fan. Kensington also has a wide range of technical skills; she was displayed as being a computer genius capable of "using Tor so The Protagonist's can check all the stuff that are up on the Dark and Deep webs" in order for The Protagonist to battle with the The Lootcreeps. She also claims she formerly worked as a housekeeper or a maid at Count Orlok's castle for the current residents. Events of Saints Row Kinzie was originally an intelligence agent for the FBI as said before. She had been investigating the Magistro Family and planned to eliminate them until she learned they are linked to the secret underground organisation called The Project, the same one that apparently employs the FBI and the CIA along with Mossad. Kinzie decided to rat the Project out to any journalist possible and in return, the Project framed/photoshoped her as moonlighting as a dominatrix down in strip clubs and that she worked as a "personal emo slave" for Pecos Marina. Bad for Kinzie and great for us, those pictures were showed out publically. Ever since she had been on the run from the Project's blackmailing, in 2014 under Travonni Anti-Flag's orders, she was send to Japan where she tried to sneak into the Mishima Corporation with a robot named Dog to steal their precious creation called JACK for her and Travonni's own ends. However, they were discovered by Mishima's army and were fired upon. Dog placed himself in the line of fire to protect Kinzie and after the hail of bullets stopped, Dog had ceased to move and presumably died out with Kinzie disappearing into the unknown. The next day, Kinzie was found and rescued by a Travonni freighter. Kensington was also known as a paranoid agoraphobic computer expert with great reputation in the FBI. However, she tried to avoid that as much as she could since she didn't want to be affiliated with a group working for the Project. She had also been a conspiracy theorist ever since her defection from the society and claimed she will use her "computer knowledge for the good of the world." She despised globalism, Zionism, monarchy, Republicanism and even liberalism in anyway possible; Seeing it all as "stitches in the same cloth" or "sides of one and the same coin". After being on a run for a year, the Project finally took revenge and ordered the Villain Video Enterprises leader, the White Rabbit, to put her into one of his newest shows called Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour where she would meet her end. The Project's plan eventually worked and she signed a contract to join the Total Drama, unknown to her it was all set up so she would die in one of its episodes. Quotes Total Drama:TBBMT Kinzie describes herself as a physics scientist and an emo girl whose interests lie in "saving the world" and conspiracy theories. She is smart, independent, cocky and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems harsh and sarcastic, but she is not a bitter person after all. Rather, she is cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior, there is a kind heart that learns to trust or distrust as the series progresses. Kinzie's guard lowers with each episode. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd, but not as an FBI agent. As revealed many times, she distances herself from popularity because she believes it is only the Project's plot to dumb the humanity down even lower and make it sink into materialism and that having money or fame isn't the true meaning of life (what an idiot). She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputation take a hit. She believes strongly in karma and is indeed also a huge fan of horror movies, one of the reasons she wanted to date Omar Romero. Death In the episode "Aftermath: Bloodbath", Kinzie, Diamond Tiara, Beatrice Trudeau, Rarity and Constantinos Brakus (who were previously kicked out or didn't compete at all in the show) were one of the five lucky peanut gallery members to get another chance at winning the billion dollars in the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge. While every one of them had their own challenge to pass, one of Kinzie's turns and her death were achieved when she rolled on a Seidan square, where it was revealed to be a booby-trap and she fall through the floor down to her death. The Project's goal had finally been achieved. Personality and traits Kinzie is introduced as a socially awkward young woman who is emo by nature, so to speak, witty, sarcastic and mock-serious. She is very lighthearted and youthfully cocky, mentioning that she finds the Tor too easy to use. Being an emo, she doesn't smile much nor show happiness but she does go out on the sun, mostly with other people on missions to stop the "ZOG" such as The Protagonist. She is very paranoid about various things, and at the same time is wrong about many of them. Kinzie apparently once met with a member of the Zin Empire who told her that an "attack on the Earth will begin soon", however, it was all just a prank and Kinzie was scared for nothing... for now. Kensington can also have a violent temper, as she once punched The Protagonist for mentioning that she was framed of working as a prostitute for Pecos Marina which in fact she never did. She demonstrates a high level of intelligence, and it was only in Project's best luck that no one believed her reports of the FBI, Barack Obama, Freemasons and CIA working for the Dixmor Dynasty to control the world through a one world government, something she also shared with Giuseppe Travonni. It was also this particular fact that made her get killed by the Dixmor Project in one of White Rabbit's shows. On the said show, Kinzie displayed some romantic feelings for a particular contestant and a dropout. She was also a big fan of horror and slasher films. Trivia *Kensington had herself for some sort of a "physics scientist and many more stuff", however she was never any of that. *Even when she quit working for the FBI she steal wore a jacket with words 'FBI' labelled on the back. *Kinzie was actually one of the most popular contestants on the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour before her elimination and then death. *Kinzie carried a Pistol and a SMG-98 Ripper as a weapon back when she worked for the FBI. *In reality, Pecos Marina did not even knew Kensington. *Kinzie didn't swear very often, often using mild swear words like "damn" or "hell" throughout his life and her time on the show. *Her sexuality has been talked about multiple times to be bisexuality: **When The Protagonist tells her that she needs to get laid, she replies that "electronics are good for that too". (Referring to the Hand Dildo.) ***Kinzie's computer password is "tiddies" and her FB password was "boobies". ****She owned a large dildo. It could be seen on one of her bookshelves when she was recording a live stream. *****She once awkwardly claimed she had a thing for Miley Cyrus when talking to the Protagonist. She also had a thing for futas (trans people). *Despite having herself for a "know-it-all" about the Dixmor Project and it's allies, she did not know they worked with the Villain Video Enterprises. *She once admitted her parents disowned her. *She preferred Bill Gates' computers and machines over Steve Jobs'. Gallery Kinzie_drawn.jpg|A cool drawing of Kinzie. Kinzie_3D.jpg|3D models of Kinzie. Kinzie_gotta_gum.jpg|Kinzie with her SMG and another agent. Kensington.jpg Kensington_draw.jpg|Another draw of Kensington. Kinsie_on_comp.png|Kinzie on comp. Kinzie_reel.jpg|The actual Kensington hiding out from the Project. Kinzz.jpg|Kinzie in an argument. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Total Drama peanut gallery Category:LGBT Community Category:Protagonists Category:Slaves Category:Wimps Category:Americans Category:Pure Good Category:Traitors Category:Gingers Category:Agents Category:FBI Category:Liars Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Emos